This invention relates to an apparatus for repairing pallets and more particularly to an apparatus that can selectively remove certain stringers or deckboards or all of such stringers and deckboards in a wooden pallet to permit repair or complete disassembling.
Wooden pallets are used extensively in the transportation storage and moving of boxed, crated, bagged or strapped loads by various means such as fork lift trucks or similar machinery. In their process of use, the pallets are damaged to various degrees. Heretofore the damaged pallets were discarded because it was economically not feasible to repair them. More recently, it was found possible to repair them by providing a machine such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,819 and 3,869,780. Such machines facilitated the repair of stringers or deckboards.
The present invention provides a new and improved structure that is more efficient in its action of cutting out deckboards or stringers selectively from a pallet in preparing such pallets for repair. Such apparatus can more efficiently permit repair of a pallet by quickly severing the upper and lower deckboards from the stringers without manipulating the pallet.